


Vanilla Sweet

by grandmelon



Series: SR Week Sept. 2015 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, SouRin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: Rock – Cola </p>
<p>The taste of soda fizzling on your tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Sweet

 “Ha!” Rin cheered, throwing his fist in the air.

 

He gloated over his victory as Sousuke handed over the cola in his hand, resigned to get a different drink. Rin opened the can with a snap and a pop, relishing in the taste of sweet bubbles fizzing down his throat. He wasn’t one for sweets, but cola always had a special quality, a taste he’d never get over.

 

He watched Sousuke’s finger click on a button and his eyebrows went through the roof at the soda that popped out.

 

“Vanilla?”

 

Sousuke looked over at him and shrugged, holding it away and snapping it open, it wouldn’t have been the first time he got sprayed in the face. He said it was just bad luck but Rin teased that it was divine retribution for being so stingy about cola all the time. Rin stared at the curious cream color on the can, mixed with the usual bright red.

 

“I’ve never bothered to try,” he admitted and Rin watched as he took a sip. There was no discernable difference in his expression as he pulled it away and shrugged again. “It’s kind of good, a little sweet. Reminds me more of a root-beer float instead of cola.”

 

Rin hummed, holding a hand out expectantly. He smiled a little at how Sousuke handed it over without protest. He brought the drink up to his lips and tasted the softer sweet taste of vanilla. It was good, and, in a surprising turn of events, not as sweet as he thought it would be, all things considered.

 

“Here,” Rin said, handing it back.

 

“What, too sweet?” he asked, taking another swig. Before he could even pull the can out of his way Rin was already attached to his mouth. The soda was caught between them, Rin’s own held out and to the side as he grabbed the back of Sousuke’s neck with his other hand and parted their mouths.

 

Rin only pulled away after he finished robbing Sousuke’s mouth of the soda’s flavor. He laughed a little when he saw Sousuke’s flushed face, all scrunched up with and an undeniably cute pout. Rin stepped back and grinned behind his can of soda before taking another drink, turning around and walking away.

 

“Nah, it’s pretty good I guess. Maybe I’ll get one next time.”


End file.
